herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lewa
Lewa is a toa of air and one of the main protagonists in Bionicle. Lewa is a member of the Toa Nuva, the most powerful toa heroes in the Universe. Lewa and the other toa nuva were created for the purpose of awakening the great spirit Mata Nui from his coma and help defeat the evil Makuta Teridax. Personality and Traits As with most of air Toa, Lewa used humor to lighten up a situation. Being from Le-Wahi, he would sometimes combine words while speaking to form a new word, which fits the meaning of what he is talking about, a trait that all Le-Matoran shared. At first he preferred to work alone, but experience led him to understand the importance of unity. He could be very impulsive at times, often getting himself in trouble (at one time getting his Air Katana broken). As time went on, he began to mature, but still retaining his adventurous nature. He was a good friend to all the Toa. Powers and Equipment Lewa’s abilities as a Toa of Air included the power to control the wind, summon air currents, create windstorms and twisters, unleash gusts of air, and combine his powers with Gali’s to form a storm. Legends said that the storms on Mata Nui were caused by them, and the sound of thunder was when their weapons made contact. Lewa's mask was a Kanohi Miru, a Great Mask of Levitation, allowing him to levitate in the air. Lewa Nuva's Miru Nuva allowed him greater power, and he can combine this power with his wind manipulation in order to glide. He could also share his power of levitation with his Kanohi Nuva. After he ripped off his Krana, he still could communicate with the Bohrok. It is unknown whether or not he lost this ability over time. As a Toa Mata, Lewa carried an Air Axe, which he could use to channel his air powers and cut through the foliage of Le-Wahi. They were later transformed into twin Air Katana that could be tucked under his arms to make glider wings. One of these Katana was snapped in half by Reidak during the search for the Kanohi Ignika on Voya Nui, but Velika later crafted a replacement for him. In Karda Nui, Lewa's adaptive armor activated, providing him rocket boosters for flight, an Air Saber, and a Midak Skyblaster. Trivia *Lewa was referenced in a Green Lantern Comic. *Lewa is one of the rare characters in the original Bionicle series that appears in Bionicle's rebooted series 2015-2016, alongside Tahu, Gali, Pohatu, Onua and Kopaka. pl:Lewa Category:Bionicle Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Military Category:Sidekicks Category:Elementals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Successful Category:Famous Category:Optimists Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Monster Slayers Category:Lego Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:The Chosen One Category:Immortals Category:Guardians Category:Genius Category:Cowards Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Pacifists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Wrathful Category:Revived Category:Force of Nature Category:Psychics Category:Magic Category:Knights Category:Extremists Category:Aristocrats Category:Mentor Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:The Hero Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:Comic Relief Category:Siblings Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Fragmental Category:Predecessor Category:Successors Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Loyal Category:Mutated Category:Arrogant Category:Poor